Thea and thePirate Cats?
by Kikosilly
Summary: This was found at the back of my files and it was made at age 7. Not that good, but it's still something! Thea works with the pirate cats.


**This is a rip off of Geronimo Stilton and Thea Stilton books. **

**(Story so far on page 42 on one comic, Thea was found talking to the mischievous pirate cat leader Catardone. Geronimo and Trap followed Thea to the top of the roof while Catardone came with Thea. Catardone also had Leonardo de Vinci in his grasp. I am making a different ending from the corny ending in this book. HAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

"Thea, what are you doing?!" asked Geronimo. "Sorry brother. I've been thinking to myself and I thought why." said Thea. "Why what?" said Trap. "Why are mice always the good guys in cat situations? For once not only cats are the bad ones! HAHAHA! Besides it's my personal choice." chuckled Thea. This explained why she was acting so strange earlier that day. "Thea, you're not the only bad mouse in cat problems." explained Geronimo thinking she would know that. "I'm the only GIRL mouse! Duh!" responded Thea. She was right. "Oh great. Now Thea joined the pirate cats! What next?" said Trap? "This!" answered Catardone. Catadone threw a small bottle at Thea. Thea caught the bottle and sprayed Geronimo and Trap. "What is that? It smells terrible! I...think I'm... passing out!" said Geronimo. 1 second later Geronimo and Trap fell down and passed out. Thea then tied and gagged them. Luckily the fall made such a loud sound that everyone in the castle heard. "What was that?" asked Benjamin. "It came from the roof!" answered Bugsy. "Let's go see what happened." Benjamin, Bugsy, and Leonardo's servant went up to the roof to find Geronimo and Trap tied up while Thea was talking to Catardone, Bonzo, and Tersilla. "What is Aunt Thea doing with the pirate cats?" whispered Benjamin. "SHHH! Listen." said Bugsy. "Good work Thea! You may be a mouse but you are very smart and useful." said Tersilla. She had come out behind a tree in the woods. "You're welcome. Where should I put these two?" said Thea pointing to Geronimo and Trap. "We have to rescue uncle g and Trap!" exclaimed Benjamin. "Let's hide in the catjet and rescue them in Catburg." suggested Bugsy. "In Catburg? Are you crazy?!" said Benjamin. "Well, sniff, if you put it, sniff, that way." sniffed Bugsy. Benjamin could tell she was on the erge of tears. "Pardon for the interruption but what's going on?" said Leonardo's servant Battista. "We'll tell you later." said Benjamin. "So are we going to hide in the catjet or not?" asked Bugsy. "Fine. Will you come with us Battista?" said Benjamin trying to keep Bugsy from crying. "Fine." said Battista. The three mice hid under the back seats while Bonzo loaded Geronimo, Trap, and Leonardo in the back. Bugsy could hear the catjets engine roar. A few minutes later Bonzo shouted "We're here!" "I see that you dummy!" said Catardone hitting Bonzo. "Meow down! Let's go already." yelled Tersilla. Bonzo took Geronimo and Trap out of the catjet. While the cats (and Thea) were away Leonardo caught a glimpse of Benjamin, Bugsy, and Battista. He muffled something under the handkerchief covering his mouth. "Don't worry Leonardo we'll get you free once were in the castle!" whispered Bugsy. Bonzo came out once again and took Leonardo away. "Let's go!" whispered Benjamin. "First can you tell me what's going on?" asked confused Battista. Benjamin and Bugsy told him the whole truth including the time travel devices. "Well that's settled. Let's go save Leonardo!" said Battista. Benjamin, Bugsy, and Battista went inside the castle and hide while the pirate cats (and Thea) talked about their plan. "Now that we have Thea on our team we can learn how Stilton knows about our time travels!" exclaimed Tersilla. "Thea is joining the pirate cats!?" asked Bugsy. "I guess so." said disappointed Benjamin. Geronimo and Trap were starting to wake up. Geronimo saw were they were and started to panic. He managed to get the handkerchiefs off him and Trap. "Trap! Wake up! Were in Catburg!" shouted Geronimo. "Your right cuzkinzs! We are in Catburg!" said Trap. "Right you are! You're in Catburg. Bravo." said a familiar voice. Geronimo looked up and saw Thea. He almost forgot that she joined the pirate cats! "Can we just make Leonardo tell us what this scroll says already?" whined Bonzo. "Let's go." said Catardone. "Where is Leonardo?" asked Tersilla. "I put him in the other room." said Bonzo. "Then let's go already!" said Thea. As they left Bugsy, Benjamin, and Battista emerged from their hiding spot. They started to untie them. "Bugsy, Benjamin, and Battista! How did you get here?" asked Geronimo. "We hid in the back seat in the catjet when you were passed out!" said Benjamin. "You don't mind if we told Battista about the time travel machines to save you would you?" asked Bugsy. "Of course not. Let's go stop Thea! I hope were not too late!" exclaimed Geronimo running to the other room. "Spill the beans Leonardo! What does this scroll say?" shouted Thea. "O.K. fine. I'll tell you what that scroll says." sighed Leonardo. "_There is a rat-tastic treasure in the well near the castle of cloux_!" read Leonardo. "Let's go get that treasure!" yelled Tersilla. "Not on my watch!" said Geronimo. Everyone was staring at him. "Uncle G, you don't have a watch." said Benjamin. "I'm saying that they won't get that treasure!" exclaimed Geronimo. "See you later Stilton!" said Tersilla. Tersilla, Catardone, Bonzo, and Thea jumped in the catjet and traveled to 1517 in Amboise, France. Luckily_everyone_ jumped on the catjet. Once they landed Thea and Geronimo raced to the well. "Peace out brother!" shouted Thea. She was more athletic than Geronimo so she was faster. "Get her!" shouted Trap. Trap, Benjamin, Bugsy, and Battista jumped on top of her and held her down. Geronimo glanced at her and saw something unusual. "What's this?" asked Geronimo. He pulled out something behind her ear. After looking around she got up looking confused. "Where am I? Who am I?" she asked. "You don't remember?!" asked Benjamin. "I'm Thea. But where am I?" she asked. "We are in Amboise, France in the year 1517." said Geronimo. "Really?" said Thea. "Nomo! My mind control strip" screamed Tersilla. "Mind what now?" said Bugsy. "Mind control slip!? You mean Thea didn't join the pirate cats?" Asked Trap. "WHAT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" yelled Thea. By this time the pirate cats got to the well. "Keep looking Bonzo. Have you found anything yet?" said Catardone. "Found something!" screamed Bonzo. "Let me see!" said Tersilla. Bonzo pulled out another scroll. "It says_ your journey is a bust! Good luck next time!" _read Bonzo. "What? Fine. Let's get out of here!" said Catardone. The pirate cats jumped in the catjet. "We'll find out how you know about our time travels one day Stilton!" screamed Tersilla. Fortunaly the left Leonardo at the well. "Well...that's the end of that!" sighed Geronimo. "I guess there's no treasure after all!" sighed Benjamin. "Now, about me joining those crummy pirate cats." said Thea. "I'll tell you when we get home. It's a long story." said Geronimo. Benjamin and Bugsy untied Leonardo while Geronimo examined the mind control strip. "Thea, do you know how this got on you? "Asked Geronimo. "I don't remember. Maybe if we go back to my house I'll remember." said Thea. "Excuse me but what's going on?" said Leonardo. "I'll tell you when were in the castle." said Battista. "We'll be going now. Bye!" said Thea. Everyone said their good-byes and left. Only one problem. How do they get home? At that moment the professor came in and took them to Thea's house. He asked them millions of questions until they reached Thea's house. They immediately went to Theas house. Than Geronimo told her the story of her and the pirate cats. "Hmmmm. Let's start looking for things that will jog my memory." suggested Thea. Everyone looked through the house except Trap who was digging through Theas fridge. "Yum! You have good taste! "Said Trap while stuffing his mouth with mozzarella. "I remember now! You're a genius Trap!" shouted Thea. "Of course I am!" said Trap. "Tell us what happened Aunt Thea." said Benjamin. "I was eating some chessy mac 'n chesse when those crummy cats burst in, pined me to the ground, and put that thing on me!" said Thea. "Let's get this to Prof. Von Volt." suggested Geronimo. The group scurried to his camper lab. "Geronimo! I forgot to ask. Did you stop the pirate cats?" asked Prof. Von Volt. "Yes, we did! We also found something interesting." said Geronimo. Thea explained what happened at the castle of cloux. Then, Geronimo showed him the mind control slip. "Ingenious! You don't mind if I study it would you?" said the professor. "Of course not! Here" said Geronimo while giving it to the professor. After that they all scurried home and took a nap. That my friend is my alternative ending! I'm out! PEACE!

**I would love helpful advice. Nothing mean. BTW, made this when I was like 7.**


End file.
